the blind and naive
by mijali of meso
Summary: So far, I'm just throwing random stuff together. IT IS YURI FEMSLASHGIRL GIRL! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! starrea chapter one up.
1. prolouge

Raven….

What could Star say about Raven?

She was cold, harsh, cynical, sarcastic; extremely morbid, hates most television and reads large, leather bound books in different languages.

But she loved her.

She couldn't help it! The thought of her Raven upset and in harms way just hurt her to the core.

And that is why this entire prophecy predicament scared her.

Raven's got this crazy theory that she has to handle everything by herself.

She can't.

It just can't happen; she's extremely powerful, bright, brave…

And stubborn.

And blind. Oh, so blind, sometimes!

But she loved her, and she would die for her. Already has, in more ways than one.

But that's not a story for a prologue, now is it?


	2. hymn to a diary

Raven sat in the darkness that was her room...or could have been her room, at one point.

The entire place was in shambles, covers thrown about, mirrors cracked, tables split, books torn…yeah, I'm sure you get the picture.

She sat panting in the middle of her room-on the floor for lack of bed-and opened one of the few remaining books that managed to survive her emotional outburst.

A diary…

_June 3, 2005_

_Gods! This is moving far to fast for me to handle, emotions and powers alike are rapidly growing out of my control and I fear that soon, Azar and her teachings will be lost to me as I give into my darker side. I trust The Titans…my friends with my life, but do I trust myself with theirs? The darkness is growing within me. I can already feel it, making me cold from the inside. I know that-if given the option- I would kill them. I want so much to warn them…to tell them to get out of harms way, but I know that I need their help, as they are perhaps the only ones who can possibly save me…I give it a 15 chance they succeed. –Small wet drop, perhaps a tear- shit…I broke another lamp…I just thought…if...if I died… how would I say goodbye? And...Starfire…she already has Robin…but… _

The alarm blared through the room, startling the girl out of her trance.

"Never a break…not one. Like I could expect it, though…we are heroes..." she muttered, throwing on her cape and teleporting herself into the main room, just in time to see Slade come up on the computer.

"It's Slade…" Robin said, clenching his fists. Raven could feel the anger roll off him in waves. She herself felt more like puking.

"Titans; MOVE!"

_**Alright, this is before prophecy…so there are no spoilers. When it comes out, then I'll make references to it. (I already saw it. It is worth the time.) But right now…no. A small hinting to Rea's feelings about Star but nothing too much, because…well…I said so. Also, I'm known for very short chapters. But they'll get longer as I get more time, but as we all know…finals are commin' up. **_


	3. The fallen

"We need to move! NOW!" I could hear Robin scream to the team, fighting off the urge to leave his friends behind and fight on his own. But Starfire was not the type to allow that to happen so easily. As her and Raven flew close behind Robin, keeping an ever watchful eye on him, Beast boy and Cyborg were a few yards behind and to the right, Beast boy as a pterodactyl and Cyborg in his talons.

"Friend Raven…Are you sure you are able to handle the Slade? You look far too pale and you're cut up…" At this, Raven turned her head to face her one and only female friend, her hood blown back in the wind she smiled at her, not a strong or particularly noticeable smile, but it was there, none the less.

"I'm sure, Star. I can handle this…" Star returned her smile, but in her heart, she knew that what raven said was a lie. She couldn't handle it. X'Hal herself wouldn't be able to hand it. She returned her view to her flight plan, just as Raven fell out of the sky, landing in a heap on the roof top of the building.

"RAVEN!" Star cried as she flew down to meet her fallen comrade and lover.

"TITANS! RAVEN'S FALLEN, FOLLOW STAR!" Robin yelled, changing his course and jumping off his bike, launching a grappling hook and pulling himself up the side of the building at an amazing speed, follows by Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were using slightly…different methods.

"Raven…Raven, please…awaken …." Star cradled her softly in her lap, brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

"Mmmmm….." she shifted and Star quickly reacted, shaking her shoulders gently. "Raven! Please…You must come back to the waking world! No more pleasant dreams now, please!" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Star…You need to get her back to the Tower…We'll take care of Slade." Star nodded silently, lifting Raven up and flying off with her, waiting until she was out of sight to unleash her tears.


End file.
